Detention
by WinterWriter42412114
Summary: For all you fans that watched previous seasons, this is the episode when Eli, Sean, Jimmy, Hazel and Tobby get detention with the new characters and diffrent situations. What will happe when two worlds collide? READ AND COMMENT!


Ali/Clare/Bianca/Feonia/Fitz/KC/ELi This was detention...JOY. "Now, I dont want to have to deal with you, or anyone else again." He said looking from Fitz to everyone and then left. Fitz began to speak putting his feet on the table and crossinf one foot over the other and putting his hands behind his head. "Well, thanks to you, Emo Boy, I'm happy to say im here for four solid weeks." He said with a tone of sarcasim in his voice. Eli smerked at him. "God damn," Feonia began and then looked at Clare. "Sorry Clare, but can you two just get along for five minutes, or at least not acnolege eachothers exzistance." She said the question as a statement and they both looked at eachother roling their eyes. KC sat up and spoke.  
"This blows." He said throwing the ball he brought at the wall and catching it and repeting the cycle continuasly.  
"Bianca would know all about that right, blowing that is." Ali said and everyone looked up at her. "Excuse me? I'm not the one that got cought with my little boyfriend in the fuck room at Vegas Night, whore." Bianca said and fitz rolled his eyes at his 'friend' they wernt really friends but just drank and smoked together. Ali was about to tear up, when Clare looked at her sad friend. Clare looked up at Bianca who thought she had won.  
"See thats were your wrong, Ali has slept with one guy in her life. Now you well, you have slet with half the human population and im guessing that includes any gender." I said and Ali cheered up, Fitz put his hand over his mouth unbelieving she would say that and liking it, Eli dropped his jaw and the rest were the same...shocked.  
"Excuse me." She said getting up and walking toward her. Clare stood up. "Im pretty sure you herd me, but in case you didnt hear me i'll sum it up for you, your a slutty, two-faced, backstabbing growsome whore." She said and she took a swing. She slapped Clare accross the face and Clare jumped on her bringing her down to the ground. They rolled around and she punched Clare in the jaw hard. Clare got on top of her and got three good punches in. Everyone was shocked. They got up and Bianca was holding her face in defeat. Clare pushed her into the wall. "Never mess with my friends again." Clare said fermly and unched her square in the face. Bianca let out a shreek and fell. Clare walked back to her seat and sat the cuts on her face stinging. Bianca got up sniffiling and sat down far away from everyone. Ali ran over to Clare. "OMG, that was freking amazing. Thank you so much." Ali said in a wisper and hugged her friend and Clare hugged back. Eli ran over. "Are you crazy? Your gonna get in mad troubble." He said. Clare rolled her eyes at her friend and looked to Fitz who was clapping. He winked at her and she bluched so she looked away. Then simpson came in.  
"Sweet Merciful Crab! What happened?" He asked looking at clare and Bianca. "Truth? Bianca was messing with Ali, so i told her off, she got pissed and slapped me, so in return i pushed her and then we fought." Clare said. Simpson looked back and forth among everyone to tell him diffrently. "I appriate the honesty. Bianca four weeks after school detention, Clare one week detention." Simpson said and Bianca stood up.  
"You have to be kidding me, I'm more beat up and I get the longer detention?" She said pissed.  
"Talking back? Tack on a week." He turned to us.  
"All of you," He said pointing to Clare, FItz, Feonia, KC and Ali. "You come with me, were going to a diffrent room." He said and everyone followed.

They all sat in their sepret rooms until Clare decided not to. She left the room and went to KC's door. "I cant stay in this little room for four mor hours." Clare said and KC looked at her with a simile.  
"Well, what do you suggest?" He asked.  
"Were grabbing everryone and going for a...adventure." She said and he got up. "Your pretty cool, you know that." He said and he could feel his friendship falling back into place. They got Feonia and Ali and all that was left was Fitz. KC opened the door. "Come on were going for a walk." KC said and Fitz laughed.  
"I'll pass." He said and Ali and feonia walked on and KC and Clare staied.  
"Come on, Clare wants you to come." He said and fitz smerked.  
"KC!" Clare yelled playfully and they walked away. Fitz got up enjoying the challange. They walked down the hall until they came to some stairs no one knew was there. Weh nthey got down them the found a elevator. "I didnt know we had a elevator." Fionia said and Fitz winced.  
"I dont think anyone did, Princess." She glared at him. "Be nice." Clare said.  
She shook the lock on the elevator. "We need a key." She said and KC looked around to the closet and opened it and pulled out a set of key.  
"Jack Pot." He said and unlocked the elevator. They all got in and went up to the roof. "Wow. The roof." Fitz siad,they all went diffrent ways. He watched Clare walk away to the lege. He followed. She walked and sat down crossed legged. She looked sad.  
"Hey." Fitz said and sat next to her.  
"This...this is were my sister tried to kill herself in her sophomore year." she said and Fitz looked at her wanting to hear her every thought.  
"I remember that day. She came up to my room and asked me, 'Why do we cherish him so much? All he dose is hurt us, more and more everyday we live on this hellwhole.' I didnt know what to say so she just left for school." Clare said and Fitz watched her with sad eyes. "She used to dump all her problems on me and now when I need her shes half way aroung the world, Bitch." clare said throwing rocks off the roof. "Well, you dont know it but im awsome to dump problems on. Expecially when your suacidal sister is half way around the world and your best friend is some Emo punk." Fitz said and Clares smile faded.  
"Whay do you do that?" She said "What?" He asked.  
"call him Emo because hes not." She said "I know but hes goth and i dont know Emo seemed better fit." He said.  
"Emo isn't just something to call someone you hate, and its not some funny punch line to a joke ether, just because someones goth dosent make them emo, and emo is a really offencive word to people who..." She began but stopped and got up. She started to walk away. Fitz cought on. He ran u to her.  
"Emos a offencive word to people who cut, how would you know." He asked running after her.  
"Stop, its the roof you cant go anywere." He said and she stopped.  
She was crying. She shoved up her sleves to reveal dozens of cuts, Fitz was shocked and heartbroken. "Is this what you want? Is this what you wanted to see?" She asked yelling and Fitz tried to calm her down. "You know I'd do everyone a favor if I just jumed." Clare said and walked to the edge and with out a studded and Fitz realized she was serious he ran for her and grabbed her around the waist. She struggled agnist him. She yelled at him and he just hugged he and stroked her black layered hair.  
"I-I Im loosing, everything I love." She said.  
"You have me, as long as you want, you will never loose me...a-as a friend." He added She looked with wondering eyes and hugged him back. Both knowing then that this...this was going somewere and tomorrow both of their lives would change.


End file.
